What is a Visual Editor
Help:VisualEditor | Iance Wiki | Fandom FANDOM Games Movies TV Video Wikis Explore Wikis Community Central Start a Wiki Search Sign In Don't have an account? Register Start a Wiki Iance Central 106 Pages Add new page Popular pages Most visited articles Free Smart BAGUETTE Jacknjellify Battle For Dream Island Naily Real Estate Cake at Stake Free Smart Tiny Loser Chamber BAGUETTE Getting Over BFDI Riot Enable or Able SMG4: The Day SMG4 Posted Cringe PewDiePie/Gallery PewDiePie Dumb Ways to Die - Running of the Bulls Damsel in distress Community Recent blog posts Explore Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Discuss Help:VisualEditor Create Talk (0) Questions? Ask in the Community Forum. The VisualEditor in action The VisualEditor feature allows users to edit an article quickly and easily. The editing interface will always reflect how the article will look when published. Unless you have set your preferences to use the classic editor, the "Edit" button on an article page will start VisualEditor. Unlike the classic editor — sometimes called the Rich Text Editor (RTE) or Source Editor — VisualEditor does not reload the entire page in your browser; it simply turns the article area into an editor. The editing toolbar appears at the top of the article space, and the cursor appears at the beginning of the text. Contentsshow Making an edit After clicking "Edit", simply begin typing the text that you want to add. The toolbar allows for text modifications like bold, italic and the selection of various text sizes (headings and sub-headings). Additional format options can be found under the style dropdown ( ). It includes the following buttons: Subscript Superscript Strikethrough Underline Decreased indention Increased indention Clear styling Your browser's spellcheck function will be used as you enter text; this is most often shown as red underlining on misspelled words. Note that wikitext is not supported in the VisualEditor - see #Accessing source mode. Creating a link The toolbar also has the link tool that's used to link words or phrases to other pages on the same Fandom site. To create a link, either: Click the link button without selecting any text - you can then type in the intended destination in the tool, and this will be used as the link text. Insert 2 square brackets, then type in the intended destination in the tool. Highlight some text then click the link button - this will keep the highlighted text, but you can point the link itself at a different destination. If the destination article already exists on Fandom, you can simply start typing the name of the page and a list of suggestions will appear. When you're done, simply hit enter or click elsewhere on the screen to dismiss the dialog. Click the linked text to access the dialog again for further changes. The media insertion tool, with the cart on the right side Media (images and videos) After uploading a new image You can add videos, images, and galleries by clicking the media buttons on the toolbar. To upload an image, drag and drop it onto the dialog, or click the Upload button. To add a new video, paste a URL from a supported site into the field at the top of the video tool. Search the community for existing images and videos by entering search terms into the field at the top of the media tool. Results will be displayed below the field. Click on one or more images or videos to add them to the 'cart'. Items you've added to the cart will show a check mark in the upper right corner (even when they appear in subsequent search results). Once chosen, the image or video will be added to your cart, displayed on the right side. When clicked, more detail about the image or video will be displayed in the center, along with options such as the ability to change the filename and licensing, or to remove the item from the cart. When ready, click "Apply changes" in the lower right. The items will be inserted into the article as thumbnails. The default width for images is 220px, and for videos it is 330px. You can resize media and add captions after adding them to the article. Manipulating media Resize media by selecting the image and using your mouse to drag the corners. If you hold down the Shift key when dragging, it will be resized in steps of 10px. Move media by dragging the image where you want in the article - it will snap to locations above and below paragraphs of text, indicated by a horizontal line. Edit media captions by selecting the image and clicking the edit media button, normally shown over the upper right of the image. For more control over the position and formatting of images, see Help:Wikitext#Image formatting Accessing source mode The source mode for the Visual Editor On the toolbar's settings menu ( ), choose the Source Editor option to view the page's wikitext. If you make any changes, click the "Apply changes" button in the lower right, and you'll be returned to the VisualEditor with the changes reflected there. You can also quickly open the source editor via a keyboard shortcut. See Help:Keyboard shortcuts for more info. An object selected by clicking on the desired object to edit. Other options The VisualEditor's template tool Other abilities include, but are not limited to: Add a new template using the Template option on the toolbar's Insert menu. If you're specifically looking for infoboxes, you can use the Infobox option, which lists all portable infoboxes on your community. Edit an existing template by clicking it, then clicking the Edit button that appears. Within the template tool, you can search for specific items to change using the parameter's name (e.g. 'age') or the existing value (e.g. '24'). Create numbered or bulleted lists by choosing the list icons. Update article categories by clicking the settings menu in the toolbar, then choosing 'Categories'. Add references by choosing the Reference option on the Insert menu in the toolbar. Edit existing references by selecting the references section and clicking the edit button, shown over the upper right of the section. Tips and tricks If you're trying to bring up the Source Editor and it has problems loading, try hitting the ESC key to close it and try again. Editor support and updates The Classic editor option still allows access to all existing editing tools The VisualEditor is available for the main, User, Project and Category namespaces, and is only active on the default skin. Any element that you can't currently modify using VisualEditor will be obscured with a striped overlay and a tooltip stating that it's not currently editable. To do some things, you'll still need to use the source dialog, or the classic editing experience. See here for an explanation of Fandom's editor user preferences. Anonymous users will generally always see the VisualEditor by default. VisualEditor is not supported in Internet Explorer at this time. Other standard browsers are supported. Next steps Learn how to create a new article. Learn how to use the Classic editor Further help and feedback Browse and search other help pages at Help:Contents Check Fandom Community Central for sources of further help and support Check Contacting Fandom for how to report any errors or unclear steps in this article Learn how to use Fandom in Fandom University: short how-to videos for all levels of experience Retrieved from "https://iance.fandom.com/wiki/Help:VisualEditor" Community content is available under CC-BY-SA unless otherwise noted. Explore properties Fandom Gamepedia D&D Beyond Muthead Futhead Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Help Advertise Media Kit Contact Fandom Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. D&D Beyond Iance Wiki is a FANDOM Comics Community. View Mobile Site JokeyPsych EndgameHonest GalaxyQuest